jewish_studiesfandomcom_he-20200215-history
מבוא למקרא - אנתולוגיה
מקורות: * הערך "מקרא; חקר המקרא", אנציקלופדיה מקראית, ה. * ספרות המקרא; מבואות ומחקרים, א, הוצאת יד בן צבי, 2011. מקורות לבדיקה: * http://www.ibiblio.org/freebiblecommentary/pdf/EN/VOL01AOT.pdf * Mosaic authorship - wikipedia ---------- * מחבר המקרא בראי המקרא העת העתיקה * Ireneaus, אוריגנס (Origen), Tertullian (all had questions about Moses’ relationship to the current canonical form of Genesis) * קֶלסוּס (אלכסנדריה?, פילוסוף אנטי נוצרי, נציג בולט של הזרם היווני הניאו-אפלטוני, אשר הטילו ספק בסיפורי ספר בראשית) * פורפיריוס (Porphyry‏; 234–c. 305), (" 'שפינוזה' של העת העתיקה"; שלל את ייחוס התורה למשה, תורת משה אבדה עם חורבן הבית והתורה שבידינו היא חיבור של עזרא; ספר דניאל משקף אירועים מתקופת אנטיוכוס אפיפנס של ביקורת פילולוגית) * קלמנס, (Clement of Alexandria; אפיפיור, מאה 3 לספירה) בדרשותיו (ייחוס חלקים לא מוסריים במקרא למחבר מאוחר ממשה) לאיתור * היירונימוס (בהקדמותיו; זיהוי ספר דברים עם הספר שמצא יאשיהו בפירושו למקרא) * מבוא למקרא - אנתולוגיה/ספרות חז"ל ימי הביניים * חיוי הבלכי, ** מצוטט אצל ר' סעדיה גאון. (א"ק יהדות ס 56.1; בע’ 38-:79 ספר תשובות ר’ סעדיה גאון על שאלות חיוי הבלכי) ** כתבי תלמידיו? שרדו בגניזה הקהירית * גאונים * קראים * רמב"ם (1138-1204) ** כל התורה כתבה משה רבנו קודם שימות בכתב ידו. ונתן ספר לכל שבט ושבט. וספר אחד נתנהו בארון לעד, שנאמר "לקוח, את ספר התורה הזה ושמתם אותו מצד ארון ברית יהוה אלוהיכם והיה שם בך לעד" (דברים לא,כו). (מתוך ההקדמה למשנה תורה, ב) ** תפיסה זו בהבנה רדיקלית (ונפוצה, על פניו זוהי גם הבנתו של רבי שמעון במסכת בבא בתרא טו,א במחלוקת לגבי מי כתב 8 פסוקים אחרונים שבתורה) של המונח "ספר התורה" שבא בדברים לא,כו - לפיה הכוונה ל"ספר התורה" כפי שמשמעותו בימינו, הימים שלאחר חיתום המקרא והתגבשות צורתו החיצונית והטקסית. לפי תפיסה זו משה כתב ספר תורה כמו שיש לפנינו בבית כנסת ו"חילק" לעם ישראל.. ובנוסף להבנה לא אינטואיטיבית זו - מתווספת הנחה לא אינטואיטיבית נוספת - ש"ספר התורה" שכתב משה היה חייב להיות כהלכתו, ולא ייתכן שהוא היה חסר מספר התורה שלפנינו, ולפיכך לא ייתכן שנוספו בו פסוקים (שמונה פסוקים) מאוחר יותר. ובהכרח שהוא היה בשלמותו. הבנה זו כפי שנכתב לעיל, ככל הנראה עמדה ביסוד דברי חז"ל בבבא בתרא, והיא חוזרת בהרחבה בהקדמת הרמב"ן לפירושו לבראשית, ראו [[רמב"ן] ] * ר' יהודה הלוי (עריכות מאוחרות בסידור פרקי תהילים) * ר יצחק, מצוטט בדברי האבן עזרא. (המלכים אשר מלכו לאדום, מקום נוסף) * אבן עזרא (ספרד - איטליה - צרפת - אנגליה; 1089-1164) * רמב"ן (גירונה, ספרד - עכו, ארץ ישראל; 1194-1270) * רבנו בחיי בן אשר (פרשן מקרא, סראגוסה, ספרד; 1255-1340) בפירושו על התורה (חובר בשנת 1291) ** כתב החכם רבי אברהם ז"ל, לפי דעתי כי מזה הפסוק ואילך כתב יהושע כי אחר שהלך משה לא ירד, ובדרך נבואה כתב אותו, והעד ויראהו השם, גם ויאמר השם אליו, גם ויקבור אותו ע"כ, הוצרך לפרש כן לפי שקשה בעיניו שיכתוב משה מיתתו וקבורתו, ואינו אמת ואין פירושו נכון, אבל הנכון להאמין והקבלה האמיתית שיש לנו, כי משה כתב התורה כולה מבראשית עד לעיני כל ישראל, הכל מפי הגבורה, והנה משה כמעתיק מספר קדמון מתחילה ועד סוף אות באות אפילו ברמת ה"מילולית" מלשונו של ה[[רמב"ן] בהקדמתו...], וזו היא דעת רבי מאיר לא רבי שמעון? שאמר אפשר ספר תורה חסר אות אחת וכו'. (פירושו לדברים לד,א) * הזוהר (על קדמות הניקוד) ראשית העת החדשה - הוגים מסורתיים * חיים בן עטר (מחבר פירוש "אור החיים", מרוקו - ירושלים; 1696-1743) ** עד היום הזה, הם דברי ה', שהיה אומר ומשה כותב, וכמו כן מאמרים הקודמים לזה, וימת שם משה, ויקבור אותו, וראיתי להרב ר' אברהם בן עזרא שכתב שיהושע כתב כן. ואין ראוי לכתוב כדברים האלה בפשטי הכתובים, שמשה לא השלים הספר תורה שמסר ללוים, שבאזני שמעתי מבני עמנו מסתבכים בדבר זה ומסעפים מזה כפירה בתורה, וזו היא טענת הגוים שמבני ישראל תקנו המכתב ונמצא בה מה שלא היה ולא היה מה שהיה. וישתקע הדברים ודומיהם, הסבי עיניך מנגדם. והעיקר שכל הספר תורה כתבו משה, וכאומרם (בב טו.) השלימו בדמע. (פירושו לדברים לד,ו) ** נימוק אידאולוגי לדחיית הדעה של אבן עזרא ורבי יהודה, ולאימוץ הדעה החולקת. - זאת משום המדרון המתגלל שעלול לנבוע מכך. למעשה אין כאן נימוק אמיתי, ריאלי. נראה שהאמת ההיסטורית-טקסטואלית אינה חשובה בעיניו. העת החדשה *ר' אליהו בחור איחור הניקוד והטעמים (גרמניה - ונציה, איטליה; 1468-1549) * ר' עזריה מן האדומים (מנטובה, איטליה; 1512-1577), מאור עיניים, חלק ג'. (על קדמות הניקוד לטעמו, על התרגומים הארמיים, על הכתב העברי ועוד) * אברבנאל (ליסבון, פורטוגל - נפולי, איטליה; 1460-1521) * תומאס הובס (Thomas Hobbes) מחברי ספרי המקרא, שלילת משה כמחבר התורה ** לויתן (Leviathan), חלק שלישי: "על המדינה הנוצרית", פרק 33: "על מספרם, עתיקותם, תחומם, סמכותם ופרשנותם של כתבי הקודש", 1651. ** Thomas Hobbes, Leviathan, The Third Part: "Of a Christian Commonwealth", Chapter XXXIII: "Of the Number, Antiquity, Scope, Authority, and Interpreters of the Books of Holy Scripture". (1651) ::* "It is therefore sufficiently evident that the five Books of Moses were written after his time, though how long after it be not so manifest" * 1655 יצחק פרירה, Isaac de La Peyrère, 1594-1676.) (יהודי מומר מבורדו), systema theologicum (1655), בחיבור זה הוא טען כי לא משה חיבר את התורה על סמך סתירות ותמיהות בחלק הסיפורי שבתורה. ייתכן ושפינוזה הושפע מדבריו (לא ידוע אם שפינוזה נחשף לחיבור זה, אולם ספר אחר ממחבר זה היה בעזבונו של שפינוזה) * ביקורת המקרא אצל שפינוזה (אמסטרדם, הולנד - האג, הולנד; 1632-1677) * זאן אסטריק (זיהוי תעודות בבראשית את משה) * רישד סיימון * הראשון למקרא יוהאן גוטפריד אייכהורן (Johann Gottfried Eichhorn‏; 1753-1827‏) **'Einleitung ins Alte Testament.', 3 vols., Leipzig, 1780–1783 (ראו סקירה מורחבת) * דה וויט * וולהאוזן * ביקורת המקרא אצל מנדלסון (דסוי, גרמניה - ברלין, גרמניה; 1729-1786) * רנ"ק, (נחמן בן שלום הכהן ‬קרוכמאל; ברודי - טרופול, גלציה (אוקראינה); 1785-1840) מורה נבוכי הזמן. * שד"ל (שמואל דוד בן חזקיה לוצאטו; טריאסטי - פאדובה, איטליה; 1800-1865) ** פירוש למקרא ** מחקרי היהדות, 2 כרכים, 1970. * מלבי"ם (מאיר ליבוש בן יחיאל מיכל וויסר; רוסיה-אוקראינה; 1809-1879‬) קטגוריה:אנתולוגיות